For Now Until Always
by Williejumps2013
Summary: The wedding night (and some of the morning) after Lizzie and Darcy's wedding. **1.5-shot** This is my first attempt at something like this. Please be gentle on my poor writing soul!


**This is as close to smut as I can get. I know they both may be a little OOC, and I'm sorry, but this is what came out.  
ENJOY!  
**Disclaimer here.

* * *

Lizzie could not have been more excited for her wedding. But now, sitting next to him, she was worried at officially becoming Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Her mother had told her what to expect, but the realization had dawned upon her that not everything would be as her mother had said. Her mother did not take into account that she did not want to just lie there and think of money. Her mother did not take into account that she loved William. And every moment after they had said their vows, they had been more separable than Jane and Charles. But there she was, sitting in a carriage, with her head resting on her husband's shoulder, and one of his hands around his waist.  
When they arrived at Pememberly, William insisted on a brief tour. He led her around the house, their hands locked together.

"Dearest William, I have been on a tour of Pememberly before." She finally stopped in a hallway that looked just like all the others.

"Oh Lizzie, this wing isn't allowed to the public." He pulled her towards one of the doors.

"Why then, what is it?" She had her suspicions, and they were confirmed when the door opened and a large bedroom appeared.

"Our bedroom." William pulled her in. "You see, Mrs. Darcy, I intended to sleep by your side as often as you will have me." She gently bumped into his chest.

"Mr. Darcy, is that not quite improper?" She pretended to mock him.

"Then I take it you will not have me tonight?" He pretended to be offended.

"Oh, no, Mr. Darcy. I want to be your wife in every sense of the word, and that includes tonight." He stepped back and examined her face. She immediately regretted her sharp tongue and thought that she had overstepped her bounds as his wife. "I am sorry. I did not mean to-"  
Her mouth was prohibited from completing the sentence my her husbands mouth. he reached around her and closed the door with one hand, then returned it back to her body. Pushing himself away.

"Are you sure you want this, Elizabeth? We do not have to." He held her at arms reach.

"William, I am quite sure that I want this. I love you, and I have loved you for far longer than I dared to admit. You will have to tell me what to do though, I am not sure exactly what you want from me."

"Did your mother not tell you?" He pulled himself even farther away.

"She did. However, I am quite sure that you would not want me to 'just lay there and let him do what he wants while you think of providing him with an heir'." She saw him wince at the words and he moved closer and closer until they were in their original position.

"Would you like help taking off you wedding dress?" He smiled kindly. Lizzie liked his smile and noted that he had been smiling more and more as their wedding grew closer and closer. She swallowed her fears.

"Yes, that would be quite helpful." She turned around and his fingers began to work at the cords on her back, until finally the dress slipped away from her shoulders exposing her to her husband. She gasped and looked for something to hide herself with. William was too fast for her though, and he swooped her off her feet. Carrying her across the room to the next set of doors. He somehow managed to get them open and there was a giant bed, and William sat down with her in his lap.

"Please, don't hide yourself from me Lizzie. I will think you are beautiful no matter what you are, or are not, wearing." He sweetly smiled and Lizzie noticed that somewhere along the way he had lost his suit jacket and his tie. William gently brushed some loose hairs from her face and began to take pins letting her curls fall one by one down her shoulder.

"May I enquire as to where you learned your skills?" Lizzie was trying to distract herself from the fact that soon she would be sharing a bed with her husband.

"I do have a little sister, Elizabeth. And I did take care of her when she was a child." He pulled the last pin out and the final curls tumbled down in front of her face. He pushed them aside and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"I love you, William." She kissed his palm and placed a hand on each shoulder. He gently leaned forwards and kissed her again, this time not breaking it and pulling her down onto the bed with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Elizabeth?" He asked again. She nodded against his lips. "Then could you manage unbuttoning my shirt?"

She slowly worked her way down his shirt carefully undoing each button and sliding it off his shoulders. He was so much more muscular than she had expected. His arms, his chest, even his abdomen were all beautifully sculpted muscles. His hands left her face and soon she realized that he was without his trousers and she felt her body go stiff.

"Elizabeth," He pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry that I'm about to hurt you." Soon she felt him consume her and she let out a cry. "I am so sorry, my Lizzie." He lent down and kissed her. They stayed like that for a moment, but soon Lizzie realized that she wanted more and pulled away.

"You are to much of a gentleman for your own good, William Darcy." He caught on and started to move inside her. Soon she felt a heat building in her stomach and a rush between her legs from both herself and her husband. William rolled to her side and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the top of the head. Lizzie had never felt so wonderful in her life and soon she fell asleep wrapped in silky sheets and her husbands arms.

Lizzie awoke on her stomach and all of her muscles hurt. SHe groaned a little and felt a warm hand resting on her hip. Said hand moved from one hip to the other as the arm wrapped around her. The arm of her husband was a welcomed feeling as it pulled her to the matching warm body. She groaned a little, turned onto her back, and stretched. Her eyes slowly opened to the face of her husband and the feel of his other hand brushing hair from her face.

"Good morning, my lovely wife." William was practically whispering.

"Good morning, my noble husband." Lizzie matched his volume.

"And how are we this morning?" He was smiling as if he already knew the answer.

"Is it normal to feel as if you have fallen off of a horse?" Lizzie stretched again to try to free her back from the stiffness it felt.

"It is, my love. I apologize for that." Will stroked her face gently. She pulled herself onto his bare chest. "However, you did say that I was behaving too well for my own good." Almost as an emphasis, one of his hands glided down her bottom and stayed there.

"William Darcy, are you suggesting an encore of last night?" Her head shot up and she saw one of his eyebrows cock, silently asking for permission. She smiled her response, and he pulled her down to his lips once more. "You must be gentle with me though. I do feel rather sore." She saw pain in his face. "However, this is not a bad sore. This is a good sore. It reminds me that we now belong to each other, for now until always." She returned to kissing her husband, but something was not the same. She pulled away again. "What is the matter?"

"It is only that words cannot express how much I love you, Elizabeth Darcy." He smiled at her.

"Well, then why do you not just show me?" His smile grew and he dove on top of her and she let out a joyful squeal. And as their wedding night turned into their wedding morning, Lizzie knew that this was only the beginning of a passionate marriage.

* * *

_So?_


End file.
